


After the Storm

by Galrafloofandlove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Beaches, Crying, F/M, Heartache, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galrafloofandlove/pseuds/Galrafloofandlove
Summary: They told her the beach was always a calming place. The cold waves would tickle your feet as the waves came up on the shore, the sand settling in between your toes, and the vastness of the ocean you saw as you looked out into the foaming tip of the waves.She only goes out during a storm.





	After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> “Rain always makes me think of the worst parts of life. I hear thunder, I think of you. I see lightning, I think of the pain you caused me. I feel the raindrops, I think of the tears I cried when you broke me.”- prompt

“This rain thing truly is beautiful.” Allura said, feeling the cool drops on her soft skin as she looked out to what Lance called a “beach.”  
“Is it. This is what I missed about Earth aside from my family…” Lance took a deep breath to enjoy the damp air. “... the soft thump of rain falling on the top of my head. The waves crashing at my feet. The cool mist hitting my face. The beautiful smell-” he took another deep breath, quicker this time “-No other planet could compare to this. Nothing can compare to this.”  
Allura smiled. She knew she would remember this moment for the rest of her life.  
She just didn't know it would haunt her. 

~~~~~~

“Alright paladins, just a few more!” Allura yelled through the comms of the Blue Lion.  
They had left Earth a while ago, and were currently fighting a group of Sendak’s forces. They had been extremely successful so far in taking out the fleet, with no injuries to the lions or paladins.  
“Let's do this!” Lance shouted through the comms, and Keith sighed.  
“Don't do anything quiznakingly stupid, Lance.” Keith said, and Allura could hear Shiro trying not to laugh behind Keith. Shiro commonly was in the Black Lion to help Keith pilot and help the others to look out for attacks.  
“Paladins, focus! We can fool around later!” Allura said, her voice louder than normal to overpower the sound beeping on Pidge's end.  
“Yep, yep. One more planned attack and we can take them out. Keith, you ready?” Pidge said, the beeping suddenly stopping.  
With large fleets full of small galra fighters, they had decided it was better for the lions to stay separate. Each of them would take on a different section at once, overpowering the ship’s sensors and confusing the pilots of fighters.  
“You got it Pidge. In formation…” Keith stopped for a second so that everybody could position their lions correctly. “...attack!” 

This hadn't went well. 

At all. 

“Lance! Lance! Lance, please answer!” Allura screamed through the comms. She could hear the others trying to calm her down, reminding her their were still fighters that needed to be taken down, planets to save, people’s lives at risk, but she muted them out. They didn't matter right now. Only one person mattered. 

And Blue seemed to agree with her on that statement, because she took off flying in the direction of the Red Lion as the others continued to fight. 

As Blue was flying, Allura gripped the controls so hard she felt her skin start to bruise. That quiznaking witch...she had snuck in. Snuck into the battle when everyone was distracted, used all of her magic on the Red Lion, and Lance’s comms had gone silent. Tears streamed down her face as the Blue Lion arrived in front of the Red Lion, floating around in space. It had been fried by the witch's magic. It couldn't operate. 

She activated her jetpack and flew over to the Red Lion, abandoning Blue. Red opened her jaw for Allura the second she came near, and Allura cautiously entered. 

She cried when she saw him. 

He was limp in the pilot's chair, not even a twitch as Allura ran over to him. More tears than Allura ever felt possible ran down her face and she heard the thump as her teardrops hit the metal floor of the Lion’s cockpit. 

This couldn't be happening.  
No, no, no this couldn't be happening. 

She tried to convince herself this was just a dream, something made by her imagination to mess with her. That she would wake up any second now and Lance would be in her arms, waking up and looking at her with the endless blue eyes that expanded out for as long as she could see. That he would smile softly and say “Hey honey.” That they would be happy like they had been. 

She tried to help. She focused herself on her magic, bringing a hand to his forehead like she had before. When nothing happened, she closed her eyes and focused on her magic even more, focused on her ancestors and years of royal Alteans. She prayed to her father, her mother, every single story she could remember of her ancestors. 

Nothing happened. 

She nearly fainted after trying to channel her magic for so long. She felt a hand on her shoulder and a soft whisper in a voice that could only be Shiro’s assure her.  
“He's gone, Princess.”  
She never thought somebody could cry as much as she did that day. 

~~~~~~

They told her the beach was always a calming place. The cold waves would tickle your feet as the waves came up on the shore, the sand settling in between your toes, and the vastness of the ocean you saw as you looked out into the foaming tip of the waves. 

She only goes out during a storm. 

When the waves wrap around her ankles and crash against her knees she can pretend it's Lance trying to reach her from the great beyond. They slosh around and try to draw her in with him. They try, but they never succeed. She wished they could succeed. 

When the rain touches her skin, or she hears it drop onto the sand with a plop, she just remembers the tears she cried when she saw him, lying in the pilot's chair with no movement present. 

The thunder roared over the uncaring waves, and she remembered how happy he was when he heard thunder again. Allura had jumped at the sound, but Lance assured her it was just thunder and wouldn't hurt her. He laughed as he tried to catch a raindrop on his tongue, and Allura giggled at how happy he was when he finally caught one. She would do anything to see that smile, or hear that laugh. 

The lightning struck somewhere nearby. Allura saw the flash of light and remembered the flash of light that had occurred when she fainted with the team gathered around her, Pidge rubbing her back in an attempt to calm her, and Coran placing a blanket around her shoulder as the flash of light and darkness fell, after the truth struck that he really was gone forever. 

As the rain felt onto her skin like the first time she had been to the beach, it all came back to her.

She broke into a sobbing mess as a wave crashed up to the top of her knee.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://galrafloofandlove.tumblr.com)! || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GalraFloof)


End file.
